


Negotiations

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Jack want different things. They're just not sure what yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Brighid

 

 

There wasn't a lot Jack didn't know about men and women firsthand when it came to the things they did together. There were sounds and looks and things that she'd seen. Understood. But what she knew was that men would do a lot more for you, like you a lot more, if you let them touch you and acted like you wanted and enjoyed it.

She'd even practiced coming a couple of times, when she first started drifting, just in case. It made 'em get off faster. Came in handy the one time she'd been caught by prospectors, hiding in their cargo. In and out, lickity-split.

Real handy when she thought that they were gonna fuck her up the ass 'cause she mighta been found but her cover wasn't blown or anything. That woulda hurt, burned like fucking hell, she thought, and so it was better they shoved their tiny dicks up her cunt instead.

Best of all, they hadn't shipped her off or let the captain know there was a stowaway. Been decent too, brought her food and water during the short hop and didn't try 'n stop her from hightailing it outta there when the flight landed.

Jack'd learned a lot that trip. She'd learned that when you were caught you used everything you could to get the advantage. If that meant getting down on your knees and sucking dick then you learned to suck dick. Might've tasted kinda funny but you got used to it. And it wasn't like it was gonna kill you, unless the jerk off had a disease he wasn't lettin' on about.

She knew _all_ about diseases and trips to the hospital.

So, she'd started carrying protection then, just in case. Some guys even let her use it. Made things easier for her when they did and then no one had to worry about no diseases or nothing like that. She'd peeked into the physical section of Riddick's rap sheet and wanted info. He didn't have any diseases.

Wasn't the kind to agree to wrap it up anyway so wasn't like it mattered. If she was gonna do this it was gonna be bare. Bare and hard and fast if he fucked like he killed. It'd be easy. Easy-peasy.

Just had to make the offer. That'd been the problem. The offer was easy. Finding time on the skiff alone with Riddick without Imam hanging around.

That'd been a real fucking challenge.

But finally Riddick'd gone to clean up and clean his wounds and left Imam and her at the front of the ship. Soon after that she'd claimed exhaustion and made her way to the bed chamber -- if you wanted to even call it that -- that Riddick's claimed. There was barely enough room for her to move around comfortably; she bet Riddick had to duck. But then, what'd you expect outta a skiff?

If she was lucky, he'd already have his pants off to deal with the leg and she wouldn't have to bother with that first.

"Hey." Jack smiled at him as she came in, shutting the door behind her.

Riddick was standing near the bed, part bent over to keep from hitting his head at the top, and half naked. Not the easy half though the view of his back was kinda nice. He was really strong. But she knew that already. When he looked over his shoulder his eyes glowed and she realized he had the goggles off. Cool. "Jack."

"Want some help?" she asked eagerly. "I can change bandages." And she was pretty good at getting men outta their clothes.

"I got it."

"Easier if I do it. I'm smaller," she pointed out.

"I got it, kid," he repeated, turning back and ignoring her.

"I'm not a kid."

"Look like it to me."

Jack scowled at his back and moved forward, to go sit on the bed, smoothing out her face before she did. "I'm not."

"If you say so." He continued to ignore her and began easing outta his pants carefully.

She dropped her eyes a little and looked over to the side, at the bare wall. Not 'cause she was embarrassed or anything, but maybe Riddick'd be more comfortable if she wasn't looking. But when she sneaked another look, he was still ignoring her. Like he didn't even care she was there.

"Hand me the scissors, kid. They're behind you."

Jack reached over and grabbed them, then grabbed the stuff to make a bandage. Riddick'd already bandaged himself off twice but she could see where it'd bled through. Nasty injury, to still be bleeding three days later. Riddick plucked them outta her hands and started cutting off the bandages.

Fuck. That was a gash.

And it didn't look like he'd got to it too good. So she sighed and started redoing the bandaging herself, tugging the scissors right away from Riddick. The way it worked out she ended up kneeling next to his leg. Damn, he was tall. She could almost suck his dick standing up. While he was sitting.

He made a vague growly noise, like a dog, but didn't stop her. "Where'd you learn first aid?"

"Practice," she muttered, sticking her tongue out a little as she focused on the wound. "This is gonna sting." That was all the warning he got before she applied the disinfectant.

The muscles in his calves and thighs twitched but Riddick didn't move, didn't make a sound. Damn. That was the shit. She wished she could keep all silent like that when shit hurt. Be useful.

"What do I have to do to sit through pain like that?" she asked him, looking up briefly into his shiny eyes, before concentrating on the wound.

"Couple of weeks with mercs with a score to settle'll change your pain tolerances a little," he murmured. "What're you doing, kid?"

"What'd you want?" she countered. He didn't answer, just stared down at her.

And she was finished with the wound. Jack licked her lips and tried to think about what to say, but his shiny eyes distracted her. She wanted some of those. Finally, she blurted, "Well, I could just suck your dick but that's no fun for me."

His lips curved up a little. A smile! "That what you're looking for, kid?"

"That and more," she said easily, pushed on by his response. When Riddick reached down and touched her, running a hand over the fuzz that was what was left of her hair, she thought she had it and she smiled at him.

But Riddick pushed her away from his leg. "Bet that works a lot better on people who can't smell how little you want it."

She scowled. "Not like I haven't done it before."

"Why you offering, kid?"

Jack sat back, pulling her knees to her chest, and scowled at the floor. "Just wanna."

"You're lying." His voice was sharp and he leaned over to finish the last of the bandaging.

"Thought you'd wanna," she amended. "Don't mind if you do."

"Why you offering? If you lie to me, I'll drag you back out there by the scruff of your neck and let the Holy Man deal with you."

Imam'd be pissed. He was already all weird about her spending time with Riddick. "Thought you'd wanna, that's all." Wasn't a lie, was it? That's why she was offering.

"That ain't why, kid. What do you want?" He finished working on his leg and looked up at her.

Well, he wasn't dragging her out yet. She guessed that was a good sign. But she didn't know what Riddick wanted her to say. "Don't know. It was stupid. I'm gonna go," she muttered, ducking around his legs to get outta the cabin.

"If you say so." He reached around her as she was moving and snagged his pants.

So, she made her way to the door and then pushed herself up. She'd go crash in Imam's cabin and get comfortable there. This'd been stupid. Figured Riddick wouldn't even want that from her.

"Kid." His voice stopped her and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"If you're doing it to impress me, don't bother."

"Wasn't." Not really, at least. "Figured that wasn't the way to impress you. Just thought you'd like it. Don't cost me anything." And it made people nicer lotta the time.

Riddick's eyes flicked over her, up and down. "Bet it costs some pain, kid. You're fucking tiny."

She scowled. "Not that small, Riddick. Or what, you gotta huge dick or something?" What guy didn't think that? Most of 'em were way, way wrong.

He laughed. "Cute, kid." If he was gonna be a jerk about it she had better things to do with her time. "Sit down, kid. Lower the hackles." He was still chuckling.

Jack scowled at him a little but she stepped away from the door, into the cramped space and then across it so that she could go over to the bed and sit down.

"Ever come before?"

Why was Riddick asking stupid questions? If they were gonna do this then all he needed was her naked. Not even that if he was gonna be quick about it. She shrugged the question off and reached down to the hem of the first layer of shirts she was wearing, tugging that over her head.

He stopped her on the second, pushing her hands away from herself. "If we're gonna do this, Jack, we're doing it my way. You ever come before?"

"Fucking, you mean?" She knew jerking off too. That could be nice. Good way to pass the time in holds on longer hops.

"With anything other than your own hand." He let her go and held up a finger to his lips to silence her, walking -- half-limping -- over to the door. Out he went and she could hear his muffled speech. He was telling Imam that she'd crashed out in here and Riddick was locking the door to sleep himself, so not to worry if she wasn't around.

She grinned. Sounded like he wanted it. She began pulling off her top shirt. When he came back in he shut the door softly, clicking the lock shut, and looked back over at her. "Did I tell you to take that shirt off?"

She shrugged. "No. I don't take orders." Not when her life didn't depend on it, at least.

Riddick shrugged easily and smiled at her. "Then have fun sleeping, kid."

She scowled at him. "Anyone ever tell you it ain't nice to tease, Riddick?"

"Sure. But I told _you_ that if we're gonna do this, it'll be my way." He reached the bed, grabbing her waist, and lifted her right up onto the top bunk, barely stopping her from hitting her head on the roof.

"Doing it your way don't mean I gotta take orders. Especially when you didn't give them," she said, jumping right back down.

Somehow she still wasn't expecting it when he pinned her against the bedpost, grinning in a way that sent shocks straight down her spine. "It means, Jack, that you do what I want and only what I want, that's what it means."

She swallowed. "Yeah? Tried that a couple a times. Usually meant the dick came as soon as I was undressed. No fun at all."

He chuckled, leaning in real close to her. One of his arms was across her neck, making it hard to swallow, and the other was between her legs, so that she couldn't move her upper body at all.

"No," she said finally, just staring at his eyes. Damn, that was cool-looking. "The answer's no."

"Then why you'd volunteer for something you don't enjoy? You think if you fuck well enough I'll keep you around?"

"I like jerking off," Jack volunteered. "Men are just such pussies they never last long enough."

"Sounds like you've been letting the wrong men into your pants, kid."

"Is that what following your orders is 'posed to do, Riddick?"

He chuckled. "Following my orders makes sure it feels good for me."

She snorted. "I don't have to be ordered around to do that." Jack squirmed, grabbing the arm he had at her throat and swinging her left leg over the other arm so she was basically sitting on it. Funny thing was her ass was small enough -- or his arm big enough -- that the position was actually kinda comfortable.

But he dropped her soon enough and then pinned her again, shoving her down to the floor before he did it this time.

"So you get off on the dominating thing. I get that." She licked her lips. "You want me to pretend you're raping me? Some guys like that."

"What'd you know about that sorta guy, kid?"

"Told you, Riddick. I ain't a kid." The arm pressed against her neck dug in a little harder. She sighed. "Met a couple of them, of course. How the fuck else do you think? Not like they show up in the vids."

"Depends on the vid. Though those sort of vids they don't bother with the pretend part, most of the time." Now the arm between her legs pressed up, hard, against her cunt, but that didn't hurt. It just felt like friction.

"And I don't watch those. They're boring," Jack said. "You gonna fuck me or what?" She grinned a little, meeting those silver, shiny eyes of his. "Having trouble gettin' it up, Riddick?"

"Don't have to worry about that, kid. Not with me."

Jack laughed. "Shit or get off, Riddick."

When he released her, letting her up, she thought for a sickening second that he was gonna tell her to go away. But he didn't say anything so she worked herself off the floor and onto the bed. The bottom bunk. Even if he wasn't gonna fuck her, she was gonna sleep there. The top bunk sucked.

"You do this a lot?" he asked, pushing himself up. He was still favoring his uninjured leg pretty heavily. "Offer yourself up?" Maybe he really wasn't up to it if his leg was buggin' him.

She shook her head. "Nah. Usually it finds me."

He nodded. "Up and strip, kid," he said after a long moment of just watching her.

She got up, moving to give him some room to lie down and get off his legs. Then she reached and pulled off her white undershirt easily and started on her pants. Once she'd shimmied outta everything she stood there, feeling a bit awkward. Riddick had moved over to the bed and was stretched out on it, looking at her. Looking her over. Examining her like he was trying to decide whether she was a big enough fish to keep or if it'd be better to throw her back.

Finally she made the decision for him and joined him on the bed. When he gave her a look, she shrugged. "I was getting goose bumps." He looked all sorts of amused at that, but it was worse when he pushed her back on the bed, making her lie down, and then didn't do anything.

This wasn't anything like she'd expected, not at all. Riddick seemed to have his own sort of idea of what was going on.

"Why aren't ya fuckin' me yet?" she blurted out.

"'Cause this is my show, kid, and I don't shoot my dick off every time I see a cunt," he answered, still sounding amused. "Ain't like yours is all that impressive." Jack glared. That stung, a little. "Maybe when you grow up, kid." He grinned at her.

"Asshole."

"Oughta get used to that if you want to play in the big leagues." The smug grin was still there and when she tried protesting he shook his head. "Never had a fuck that couldn't shut up as much as you seem incapable of it."

She shut her mouth and frowned. Jerk. He wasn't even naked yet. She looked pointedly down at his underwear. He grinned at her and slipped half off the bed, standing up enough to drop his boxers. Okay, he hadn't been kidding about not having a small dick. Or getting it up. She swallowed a little heavily and squirmed. Fuck if she was gonna go all chicken now though.

Riddick stretched back out, on the outside of the small bunk, boxing her in tight. "How do you even fit in the fucking bunk?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Slept in tighter spaces," he replied, licking his lips. "Twist around, kid, so that you're facing the wall."

She did as she was told, putting her back to him. "If you're gonna fuck me up the ass, deal's off."

Riddick shoved her against the wall, hard and tight, and pried her thighs apart, pushing his knee between them. Between that and the elbow between her shoulder blades she couldn't move at all. She swallowed. Well, shit. She tried to relax. That made it hurt less, especially when it was up ass. Or so she'd been told. Jack'd managed to avoid that one so far. But she could tell she was shaking. This was so stupid. She never woulda let anyone but Riddick box her in like this, no way.

"Scared, kid?" he whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes." She only _wished_ the tremor was faked. Fuck. Not like Imam could do anything to help her so she was just gonna lie here, shut her eyes, and wait for it to be over.

"Good. Because that sort of foolish shit can get you killed. I didn't save your ass to have you do something that's gonna get you cut up because you're too stupid to think better," Riddick's voice was rough and angry, like when he'd told her not to fucking dare cry for Johns.

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"Next time, what are you gonna do better?"

"Not take the inside of the fucking bed, for one," she muttered.

"And?"

"Not turn my back where I can't get leverage."

"And?" He rubbed his hand along her back. It was really rough and calloused. Probably from holding a blade.

She thought about it. "Keep a weapon close."

Riddick nodded, close enough she could feel the movement, and let up some of the pressure between her shoulder blades. "I'd say 'good girl' but that'd probably only piss you off."

She wormed her way around so she was facing him and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. "Asshole."

Without any leverage though she couldn't punch very hard and he just brushed it off, catching her wrist easily and tugging that up. "I'm not the one that made the mistakes, kid."

"Never answered my question, Riddick."

"If I wanna play it that way?" His knee was still between her legs, despite the squirming she'd done.

"Typical. Got practice." Men were fucking pigs.

"It's not my kink. I like 'em willing."

She raised eyebrows, a little surprised. "Had me fooled, Riddick."

"Wanting control ain't the same thing as wanting to take control. You wanna fight me, we'll spar. You wanna fuck, you better be willing."

Jack grinned a little. Now _that'd_ be something worth fucking him for. "You'll teach me shit?"

Riddick looked her over and she knew she'd caught him. Ha! So, when he nodded, just slightly, she barely kept from gloating. Instead she said, "Cool."

"Now shut up, kid, if you really want to fuck."

She tried to wipe off her grin and get serious. And failed. Cool! Even when Riddick shifted her, putting a hand on her thigh, it didn't wipe the grin off. This was so worth it. She spread her legs for him. "How do you want it?"

"Quiet," he said. She could do that. Silent as a mouse.

Except when he put his hand between her legs and touched her, she couldn't keep quiet. That wasn't part of the game!

"Hey! That ain't fucking!" She grabbed his wrist.

Riddick looked at her, raising his eyebrows, and relaxed his shoulders. "I don't dry fuck, kid. It hurts."

"Never been a problem before," she muttered. "Don't like people touching me."

"Then maybe, kid, you shouldn't have offered to have sex."

She shook her head. "Fucking's not like being touched, okay? It's fucking."

"Fucking with me includes being touched," he told her, not moving his hand away or breaking the hold she had on his wrist either. "So, you can accept that or get out of the bed so I can sleep."

"If I get out, will you still teach me?" Jack asked, just to make sure.

"Said I would." He released her and rolled off the bed, standing up.

"Never said I was," she pointed out, not moving. This was Riddick. He'd saved her life. She could afford to let him touch her a little.

"You gonna let me touch you without bitchin' about it, Jack?" When she nodded he climbed back in bed with her and stretched out on his side, his injured leg facing up. As soon as he was settled his hand touched her thigh, running up and down it lightly.

She bit her lip and breathed in. Shit. Why couldn't he be a normal fuck like every other man? In, out, wham bam, coming in you, ma'am? Of course he'd wanna touch her, stroke her, mess with her. Wasn't good enough that he had a warm place to put his dick or anything. When he slipped his hand between her thighs she couldn't help but tense.

Riddick snorted briefly, softly. "Last chance, kid."

"I'm fine." It probably woulda been more convincing without clenched teeth but Riddick didn't question it, running his hand over her pussy and cupping it. "I bet even this skiff has lube, if that's what you're wanting," she tried.

Riddick didn't say anything to that, about whether he thought so too or if he planned on using it. He didn't say anything at all as he squeezed her pussy and then stroked his fingers, like she might touch herself. Except her hands were about half the size of his.

It made her shiver and her stomach tighten. "Had a lot 'f practice?"

"Enough." Rough hands against the sensitive skin there, rubbing and pushing and prodding. And touching. He was touching her. Wasn't even getting anything outta it.

That was so _weird._ None of them ever wanted to touch. Not the ones she'd done or the one's she'd seen. Coupla them had weird things, like the wanting her to fight or wanting to piss on her or... things. But none of the things were touching. Or making her feel nice. And Riddick was doing it. Making her feel good, just the way she did when she jerked off alone.

Oh, shit. Her stomach dropped down to her knees and she tensed up. Fuck. Maybe he was doing this to get her ready? Ready to really fucking hurt her? Bad?

"I don't like pain," she whispered.

"Most people don't, kid." And he kept stroking her.

She shook slightly. Fuck. Oh fuck. He was gonna. "Please, just fuck me, Riddick." No pain.

"Thought we already decided that, kid." He leaned forward and sniffed at her neck. "Never going to get wet if you're that fucking scared."

Jack swallowed. She couldn't help shaking, being that scared, because the only reason someone was nice was because they wanted something from you, were getting someone outta it, or they were fucking with you.

"I'm not a sadist, kid," Riddick said finally, pulling his hand back.

"What's a s-sadist?"

"Someone who gets off on pain during sex."

"You're not?"

"No. I ain't planning on hurting you or whatever you got going through that head of yours. I just wanna get you wet."

"Nobody makes you feel good if they don't wanna fuck with you in a bad way, Riddick." The shakes weren't goin' away.

Riddick sighed at her and put his hand back, pushing two fingers painfully inside of her. Not very deep but it hurt, burned, where he forced them. Then he pulled them back out. "That's why, kid. Just that."

She pressed her thighs back together. "Yeah, so?" It didn't hurt anymore than she was used to before.

"So, I try fucking you like that and it's gonna tear something."

"Not like it's stopped anyone before." But she bit her lip.

"It's stopping me." He wiped his fingers off on the thin bed cover and relaxed, shutting his eyes. ...he was going to sleep?

What the fuck? "... Riddick?" He grunted and she took that as acknowledgement.

"You not fucking me?"

"Look like I am?"

"Looks like you're gonna go to sleep," she said back.

"Then, no, I ain't fucking you, am I?"

She frowned. Riddick was _weird._ Whatever. He was warm and she wasn't budging outta this bunk. Didn't seem like he was trying to make her either, when she scooted up close to him for the warmth. He even tugged a blanket over her and left it there.

...damn. What the fuck? He was being nice. And not getting anything from it?

"... Riddick?"

"One more word and your underwear's gonna be used as a gag, kid."

She shut up. Jack sure as hell didn't want to be eating her own fucking underwear. But she curled up next to Riddick anyway, since he hadn't said anything about that, and tried to relax. Maybe he was just fucking with her, but she'd take the nice while she could get it. Least Imam had an excuse, bein' a holy man and all. But she liked Riddick better. He was cool.

* * * * * *

Jack woke up alone.

Or, at least, at first she thought she did before she tried to roll over and noticed the very heavy, very solid mass of weight that was making it impossible to shift the mattress, let alone get a good turn to flip over. The only way she was rolling at the moment was towards a broad, firm, very naked chest. It was quickly decided by her that preferred _not_ rolling over or, in fact, moving at all. Staying right where she was, well out of the range of Riddick's massive arms, suited her just fine.

It was then she realized that she was out of the range, or at least the immediate grasp, of those arms and in much the same position that she'd fallen asleep in. Which could only mean one thing. She'd been left alone.

...damn.

Riddick was so fucking weird! Here, he'd had her, all to himself. First he didn't fuck her, then he told her he didn't get off on hurting people, and then, when she was asleep and not in any position to stop him, he hadn't touched her.

But he had scared her. He'd shoved her up against a wall until she couldn't move and then threatened to fuck her ass because... Because she'd forgotten to protect herself. Because she'd trusted him.

Except then he goes and pulls this shit and shows that she can trust him. One minute he was saving her ass. The next he was scaring the shit out of her. It was enough to make her head spin, the way he treated her. Like he couldn't quite decide what he wanted to do with her.

But that? That implied that she was his to do with, that that was how he thought of her. Jack B. Badd didn't belong to nobody. Not even a badass like Riddick.

They were gonna have to lay that straight when Riddick woke up. That she didn't belong to nobody. If anybody understood that, she thought someone like Riddick might. Johns had tried to own his ass too, hadn't he?

"You gonna roll over, kid, or not?"

She jumped. "You're awake."

He chuckled. "Been awake. You rolling over or not?"

She wormed around and rolled over. "You're a weirdo, Riddick." It put her right up against his chest but he didn't drop his arm around her like she was expecting. Real weird. She licked her lips. "You gettin' up?"

"In a bit. Gonna have to piss soon," he replied, "but I'm comfortable." Then he set a hand on her hip, sliding it around her waist real slow, like he was waiting to see if she'd stop him or something.

She didn't. Wasn't hurting anything, was it? And hell, he had to touch parts of her to fuck her, didn't he? "Better not piss on me," she muttered, thinking about that. That sucked. It sucked a lot. Fuckin' weirdos.

He raised his eyebrows. "Done that before?"

"Yeah, once. It sucked." She scowled at his look. "I didn't do it willingly or anything; the assfuck surprised me."

"Did he do that too?" Riddick asked, his expression not changing at all.

"Do what?" Jack screwed up her face at the weird question.

"Fuck you in the ass?"

"No, no one's done that." She frowned. "And you ain't gonna be the first, Riddick."

He chuckled. "If you say so, kid."

Jack scowled at him and twisted so that her ass was well away from his dick. No one was he getting her up the ass. It'd hurt. Hurt a lot more than in her cunt. Probably hurt like the first time something got shoved up in cunt, in fact.

"I ain't touching your ass, kid. Don't worry." He chuckled again.

"Ain't a fucking joke. You try taking it up the ass." She smirked at him. "You probably liked it, didn't you?" He growled at her lightly, squeezing her flesh where he was touching, and she grinned. "Got a sore spot there, do ya?"

"Not as sore as you're gonna be, Jack."

She cracked up. Big bad killer. She was still giggling when he went and swatted her ass before rolling outta bed. To go piss, she guessed. He wasn't gonna do shit to her ass. Not after saving it. A couple of times. _And_ telling her he was gonna teach her shit. That was so fucking cool.

Jack rolled onto her stomach and stretched. "Damn." She was nice and comfortable like this and when Imam came knocking at the door while Riddick was pissing she dragged the blankets over her shoulders and called him in. "I'm fine, Imam. Great." She giggled again. Big bad killer Riddick.

Imam poked his head in. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Nah, I'm good."

"All right, Jack, if you are certain." He looked over at her like she was going to change her mind, but she just grinned. "When you are, some food can be found."

"Thanks, Imam." She gave him a thumbs up and snuggled back down in the bunk, like she was gonna pass out.

It got him to go away just like a charm and a while later Riddick strutted back into the room. No. Stalked. Riddick stalked. That had to be something he'd learned 'cause Jack had never met anyone who moved like that but Riddick. "Did you have pets when you were a kid or something?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows at Jack and she said, "You move like an animal. Or something."

"Only pets I mighta had were strays, kid," he told her, coming over to sit back down on the bed. The top bunk was so low he had to lean against the post to sit up, his head ducked under. It didn't make him look any less comfortable.

"Stray whats?" She grinned. "You had to be a cat man."

"Wasn't really either. Animals have always just sorta been drawn to me, kid. Cats more than others, maybe."

She nodded, still grinning. "Had a cat when I was a kid. Tiger. I can see why they like you." She missed that cat. He'd been a great pet. A little on the vicious side but that just meant he protected her. Her smile dropped a little and she rested her head back on the pillow. Tiger'd been drowned in the john. It seemed kinda stupid now, three years later, but that'd been why she'd left in the first place.

It was just one thing too many and she'd been outta there, gone like the fucking wind. It was better bumming around on ships anyway. Sure, there were times like this, and the fucking crash. That... That'd been the worst. The worst thing ever. But there were still a lotta cool places to go. At least out her when things got too bad she could just run, real easy. Leaving her mom ... Well, that was three years dead and who the fuck cared about it? Not her.

She grinned at Riddick. "So, what'd ya gonna teach me?"

"Right now?" He reached out and cupped her cunt.

"So now you wanna fuck. Okay." She bit her lip. Riddick wasn't gonna hurt her. Didn't mean the whole touching thing didn't give her the screaming willies.

"Kid, I can barely stand on my leg at the moment and I know what you wanna learn about that. I could teach you some useful shit without landing a blow but I think you're still too young to appreciate it," he said.

She brought her eyebrows together. "Huh? Like what? How to shoot? I know that."

"The most important thing you ever learn about defending yourself is how to get outta ropes, cuffs, and collars."

She swallowed. "How'd you do it?" Ropes gave her the screaming willies too.

"Got training for it when I was a -- How old are you, kid?"

"Fifteen," she lied.

"Bullshit."

"How the hell do you do that?" She gave him a disgusted look. "All right, I'm eleven."

"Common sense tells me you ain't fifteen. Maybe you could pass as fourteen on a good day." Riddick shook his head. "Coulda got away with thirteen."

"How? What gives it away?" she pressed. "So I can do better next time."

"Well, for one, I've seen you naked." He shook his head again. "But I'll admit that part of it's the smell. If I had to guess I'd say that you haven't had more than a couple of periods. You don't smell of the right hormones or something. Different from a woman."

"Well, shit. That ain't anything I could fix." She shifted some; the movement brushed her cunt against his hand.

The hand he still hadn't moved. And her movement seemed to remind him of where his hand was because he squeezed. "It ain't something that's gonna tip off most people, but so long as you still pass for a boy it's safer to assume you can't pass for older than thirteen."

"Thirteen. Got it."

Jack curled up a little, pressing her thighs together when Riddick's palm shifted against the top of her pussy where the little hair she had there was the thickest. Also where her clit was, something she got damn aware of fast.

"Enjoy that?" Riddick asked.

She shrugged noncommittally, not wanting to tell him that it sent a jolt through her groin. Probably could smell it anyway. "You really wanna tie me up?"

"You know how ta pick a lock, I assume?"

She nodded. "Electronic too."

"Then we'll start on cuffs; ain't that much harder than pickin' a lock once you get the knack."

Biting her lip, Jack met his shiny eyes. Like metal, if you looked at 'em right. "You gonna get off on that?"

"No, and I ain't gonna tie you up at the same time we do this 'cause I don't want you learnin' to get off on it."

"Yeah, might wanna leave that training to the slavers," she muttered. But it made her feel a little better he wasn't gonna get off of her being trapped. Those kinda people scared the shit outta her.

Riddick growled at her, low and gruff. "You better not be stupid enough to get caught by slavers, kid."

"Ain't planning on it, okay?" She squirmed a little, his hand starting to make her hot.

"I didn't save your ass just for you to be caught out by slavers, got it?" He squeezed her cunt hard but not so hard it hurt. It just felt good. What was she supposed to get?

Shit, was that _her_ hips pushing up against his hand? "Last place I wanna be, Riddick," she told him flatly. Jack'd seen some of the meat slavers liked. After it'd been used. "Seen auctions before. Not my style."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way," he told her. "You'd be too damn tempting to a fuck like Johns to pull a little use and sell."

An involuntary soft noise came outta her throat at the thought. Shit, that'd suck. "Fuck no."

"Oh, he woulda enjoyed it, kid. Before I sunk the shiv in his spine he was neck deep in that trade. Liked to pick out girls on planets he was chasing bounties down on and when he got the mark he'd grab the girl too. About your age, too. Trainable."

Jack shivered and pulled away from his hand, rolling onto her side and away from her. Showing him her back. Fucker.

"Never trust a merc; not without your other hand on the blade that you're gonna sink in them. Got it?"

"You don't have to be like that, I get it, Riddick."

"You were crying for the man who wanted to cut you up and feed you as bait. I don't think you do." She heard him shift around on the bed and slide in up behind her. "I don't think you've seen shit when it comes to death and pain."

Jack was shaking and she curled up tighter, angry at him. Why was he being like this? Why'd he have to be so fucking nice only to turn around and be so damn mean?

"But you got a taste now, don't you?" Riddick sniffed her. She could feel his nose against her neck and the feel of his hot breath tickling her bare skin. "And it scared you. That's good. It should."

"Stop it," she hissed. "Stop it!"

"Why should I? Jack?"

"'Cause I get it, okay! I get it! I fucking know!" Shit! She'd known when she'd left home!

"And you were fooled by some fake badge."

Fuck. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath. It worked as a kid; maybe it'd work now. Get him to shut up. But he didn't and he drove the words into her, telling her what she'd done wrong, how she'd failed, where she'd been stupid, and what could have happened to her. What mighta happened to her.

Jack just laid there and shook. Yeah, it was stupid. It was fucking stupid. "But I'm alive!"

"Because?"

Because Riddick'd saved her ass.

"'Cause you. You and Fry and Imam. I suck," she whispered. "I get the fucking point."

Riddick's hand slammed down on the other side of her head, thumping so loud it hurt, and she jumped, sucking in a breath and holding it. It made tears come to her eyes and she hunched over, trying to hide under the covers he was ripping away from her right that second. "No, you don't fucking get it. It's not about you sucking, kid; it's about never, never having to depend on someone for that. Fry did and look where Fry is now."

She swallowed. "I only got three things I'm good at. Fighting fucking monsters ain't one of them." And to Jack's horror, she sniffled. Like a fucking _weak_ fucking _girl_.

"Then you ain't got shit against mercs." Riddick's hand drew back but he was still on her and she shook.

"I got sense to av-void 'em." Shit! Shit! She sniffled again and reached up to wipe her fucking face. He was just an asshole. A fucking badass, but still an asshole.

"Avoidin' ain't gonna work forever, Jackie."

"Jack. Not Jackie. My name's not Jackie!"

"What is it?"

"JACK!" She shouted at him, rolling over and kicking him in the leg. The bad one.

That got his attention, but mostly just enough for him to slam her against the wall. Ow. "Good. That's better."

She blinked. Wha -- What the fuck was he pulling? "You ASSHOLE!" He was FUCKING with her! She kicked him again.

They wrestled a little until he got her pinned to the bed and then he winced. "Shit, kid. Nice aim."

"Good. I hope it hurts, motherfucker," she spat at him.

Riddick laughed at her and held her there until she calmed down, which took a long, long time. And even then, she was still gritting her teeth at him. "You're an asshole, Riddick."

"Not news, kid. If I let you up you gonna sucker punch me?"

"I should." But Jack shook her head anyway. "And my name was never fucking Jackie."

That had been her mother.

"Okay. Jack." He released her and then stretched out on his side, checking his leg. She could see where it was bleeding again, through the bandages.

She sat up and peered at it. "I got you good."

"Yeah, kid, and if it'd been someone else you'd be missing teeth right now," Riddick told her. "Get the things to redress it."

For a moment, Jack thought about just telling him to fucking get it himself. But she did owe him. Her life. And he said he'd train her. So she eased herself over his legs, careful not to hit 'em and make it worse. She grabbed the dressings and knelt next to the bed, changing it for him. By the time she was done and had cleaned her hands she was feeling a lot calmer. She even climbed into bed next to him without the urge to hit him.

"That was really fucking rotten."

"Sounds like most men you climb into bed with'll do you worse, Jack." He laid back and rested his head in his hands, looking up at her.

"None of 'em stick around to fuck with me. Worse they're gonna do is knock me 'round a little," she muttered.

"Until you crawl into bed with someone like Johns," he growled at her.

"Fuck no!" She shook her head and glared at him. She had better taste than that.

He just raised his eyebrows and watched her, until she laid down as well, still glaring at him. Motherfucker.

"So are you done fucking with my head and are you gonna fuck me now or what?" she muttered at him. Riddick reached out to touch her, rubbing a hand over her stomach, down to her pussy, which was all the answer she needed she guessed. "Okay. Let's do it." She spread her legs and relaxed, getting comfortable.

Wasn't gonna be that simple, of course not, because he couldn't just fuck her and let her be. Instead he kept touching her, cupping her pussy and pressing against her clit and making her shake in a good way. If there was a good way to be shaking.

He touched her in a way only her hand had done before. It was making her hot and wet and that was confusing as all hell. "Why're you bothering?" There had to be lube.

"'Cause I feel like it, kid," he told her, nudging her neck with his nose so that she could feel his hot breath against her skin.

Riddick inhaled and rubbed his thumb against her clit and she moaned. Oh, fuck. She asked him what if she didn't want it, what if she wanted him to fuck her and get it over with?

He smiled against her neck. "My game, Jack. My rules. I told you that last night."

"So you ain't gonna listen to what I want," she said, licking her lips.

"Might listen. Until I tell you to shut up." He licked the hollow of her neck and rubbed faster. She shuddered as a bolt of pleasure ran through her.

"Yeah? I told you I don't like being touched."

"Guess I'm not listening then." He chuckled low at her and then grinned at her expression. "What, kid? You expect me to get all upset at realizing I ain't giving you what you want? I'm not and I'm not gonna get upset."

"I can still --" she broke off with another soft moan, glancing over at the door. "Leave."

"Like. To see. You try." Each pause was punctuated by a lick or a sniff or a nip on her neck and his thumb digging into her clit.

Her entire body shuddered. Fuck, this was hot. But Jack could never resist a challenge. So she started easing toward the edge of the bed. Least this time she was on the outside. She got about five inches before Riddick was pushing up, against the top bunk, and sliding her underneath him, his hand still on her cunt like it was fucking glued there. Except he'd put two fingers in her for leverage and made her clench around him, hard.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. Even that felt good. And now she had a hot, hard Riddick on top of her.

"Not going anywhere," he growled at her, pinning her to the bed. "Not until I say so."

Jack gasped. Finally! "Riddick!"

But it wasn't finally, not even close, he just had her at a better angle to torment her. He ran his other hand along her stomach and small tits. Jack shut her eyes and let her breathing speed up. Maybe if she faked it, he'd fuck her. It was so, so easy to fake it, to force the sounds and the rocking and the throbbing and the moaning and the breathing. Way she felt it was so easy she wasn't even sure she was faking it completely, but Riddick didn't let up.

No, he kept pumping his fingers and working on her clit and he even leaned over and licked and sucked her thighs and her tits and, oh, fuck, it felt so good and getting better and fuck he was good with his hands with more than knives. He didn't let her off the hook at all, not until she really had come, moaning and throbbing and, oh god, her fingers didn't feel like this. What the fuck was she doing wrong?

It had to be a size thing. She opened her eyes and panted at him. "W-why?"

"Don't ever try to fake it on me, kid," he told her.

"N-no one ever noticed before." She bit her lip. He still hadn't stopped rubbing her pussy.

"I ain't no one." Wasn't that the truth?

And he was still rubbing, until she stopped throbbing and gushing and could feel sticky, hot liquid dripping down the crack of her ass in the way that made her itch, made her itch inside out, and over her thighs too.

Riddick kept rubbing right up until he pushed the head of his cock into her, stretching her so... Shit, it didn't burn. His hard, hot -- fuck, hot, even inside her hot pussy -- prick rubbed against the slick walls of her cunt and it felt like they were fucking stretching as he slid in. Like he didn't quite fit so she had to be rearranged for him.

That figured. Riddick didn't move for no man. They moved, she moved, for him. And he made it _feel_ good, so fucking good, and Jack wondered if she might come a second time. She didn't even get that off her hand. "...oh, fuck, Riddick." He was still moving in, slow so slow why the fuck didn't he hurry up? And then, finally! He was in. All the way in until she could feel his legs pressing against her thighs, pushing 'em apart even more.

Jack's eyes slit open, hazy and unfocused, with a close-up of Riddick's neck, his collarbone, the throbbing, obvious veins and arteries there. His self-control.

He could fuck her raw, rip her right apart, and he wasn't.

And he was dead silent. No grunting, or dirty talk -- and she even sorta liked that sometimes -- or panting, just slick smooth in and out that felt good! Jack was going to be dead sore later but this, this, this was so fucking worth it.

"... R-Riddick?"

"Kid." Not a question, not a fucking reply even, just an acknowledgement.

Was this even good for him? He slid in fully, all the way, so hot, and she moaned. "You... gettin' of-ff?"

"Stupid fucking question, kid."

Oh, fuck. Was he trying to fucking kill her? But when she managed to focus on his face, he was starting to sweat from the effort of being careful. She bit her lip before she fucked herself and blurted out he didn't have to. If it stretched his bad -- good -- whatever -- when he was being careful it'd tear her apart, so apart, if he wasn't.

And shit, this had to fucking killing his leg. She growled at him. "Riddick."

"What, kid?"

"Move. Shift. Shit. G-get on your back," she said.

"I." He thrust into her. "Don't." And out. "Take." And in. "Orders." And out. He grabbed her hips and jerked her around, rolling fast, so she was on top with his cock right underneath her cunt. All she had to do was slide... down...

Wow. That felt totally fucking different from on top.

She'd never done this before, not once. It took Jack a few tries to get it right, even with Riddick's hands pretty much circling all the way around her fucking waist. Oh - oh - fuck. That pushed right on her clit when she rocked forward and made her shiver, all her weight bearing down on the nerves. If she hadn't been on her knees they would have fucking buckled.

And when she did it again, Riddick had to slam his hand in-between her lips to keep her from crying out it felt so damn good. She didn't even bite him for it, it felt so good. Well, she didn't bite him hard.

Given the way his face was looking, with the veins in his neck and his forehead all stuck out, Riddick had other things to worry about. Oh, shit, man... If he was this good all the time, she never wanted to leave bed.

That was assuming she was gonna be able to -- "Fu--"

"Panties. Gag. Kid."

She shut her mouth, almost wishing his hand was still there to bite down on. No one gagged her with her own underwear. No one.

Riddick covered her mouth with his hand again, his thumb pressing against her lips. She sucked his thumb into her mouth as she moved along his cock, sinking her teeth in and sucking in time. His loss for not taking her offer to suck his dick. He squeezed her waist with his other hand, getting almost half of it in the squeeze, and it knocked the air right outta her.

She coughed, spitting his thumb back out and stopped moving entirely. Made him laugh though. Laugh and run a hand over her back and tease her until she started moving again. She smacked his chest lightly and run her hands along his stomach, half to feel the muscles and half for balance. "What the fuck's so f-funny?"

"Gotta devil of a mouth, kid."

"Learned f-from the best. Answer me?"

He shook his head. "Just that. . . we gonna fuck or do you wanna chat?"

She snorted and pressed her hands into his skin and fucked him. Up and down. Hard. Or as hard as she could without it starting to burn and hurt. Hard as she could when she wasn't quite big enough for this to be easy, when it felt like he was invading her.

Until her whole world pin pointed down to the thrusting and cock her hips and the heat of his prick and the way the curly hairs of his crotch scratched against her really, really sensitive clit. She was so close, gonna come so soon _again,_ and Riddick, badass Riddick, was doing it for her. To her. Whatever.

When she came it knocked the breath outta her again and Jack let out this little sound behind Riddick's hand before buckling forward, her whole body rocked by the throbbing, gushing -- Fuck, she didn't even have a word for how good this was. She lay there, on top of him, hot and wet and panting. Almost didn't seem fair. She'd come twice and he hadn't. At all.

On second thought, Jack smiled. That did seem pretty fair after he fucked with her head. If she moved fast enough, she could be up and outta the bed before he did anything about it. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself off with a wet, sore pop and she whimpered, rolling to the side. Okay, that plan'd never work. Fuck. Her legs felt weak.

Everything felt weak.

She looked over at Riddick, to see how he was taking things. "Yeah. That kinda didn't suck." He growled and was against her and she didn't even have the energy to push him away. But he wasn't trying to get in her cunt again. She relaxed and decided to wait out the rubbery feeling in all her limbs. "What'cha gonna do now, Riddick?"

Even with the growling and the heat and the feel she wasn't scared of him, not even when his teeth got real close to important parts of her neck. He reached down and grabbed his own dick, stroking it. Once, twice, that was all it took for him to spurt the sticky, hot stuff against her hip.

"Ah, shit, now I really gotta take a shower," she muttered, glaring at him.

"Rather I come in you and see if you get fucking pregnant?" he growled quietly, but it was barely a growl. And he didn't look like he was gonna let her up after he wiped off her hip -- with her fucking underwear she noticed -- and dropped an arm just below her ribs.

That was okay. She still wasn't sure she could get up on her own. "Yeah, like that'd happen." She considered. "Sides, I could still get pregnant."

He frowned at her but let it go, relaxing, that deep relaxing that left him half-collapsed and his arm heavy over her. He was gonna go right back to sleep, wasn't he? Typical.

"You ain't got no diseases, right?" she asked softly, just in case. If he didn't know shit about pregnancy, he might not know much about that either.

She'd checked his file but that was the last time around and he'd got out and Johns had tracked his ass down in the meantime.

"No, kid. I'm clean."

"Me too. Well, now. I got protection if you wanna use it next time."

"Who said there was going to be a next time?"

Jack gave him a hard look. "I told you it didn't suck. There's gonna be a next time."

"Then, yeah, we'll use protection," he murmured. "Don't need you pregnant; the Holy Man would kill me."

She laughed. "Nah. Never even get that close."

"Shut up, Jack, and go to sleep."

Funny, he hadn't called her 'kid' that time.

 

 

 


End file.
